


Insurgent

by stoned_ocean



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: idk - Freeform, if people are interested enough then I might write more, this is really just a test to see how this website works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoned_ocean/pseuds/stoned_ocean
Summary: Complete and utter chaos had befallen over the country of Hyrule as an omnipotent sorcerer took over the throne. Now, a young princess must rise to power and reclaim the throne that is rightfully hers. However, the trek to restoring the kingdom will be perilous, particularly when there's a large bounty placed on her head. At least there is the help of a reconciled, but powerless, deity from another land... Nothing could go wrong with that, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Like I mentioned in the tags, this is kinda just me testing how this site works. However, if enough people want more of this, I don't mind writing more! ^^

  It had nearly been the end of spring when a sudden storm had settled across the kingdom of Hyrule. Monochrome clouds in the sky shifted with a brisk northern wind at an alarming rate, and frigid rain pelted down at the earth below. There hung an unusual aura in the moistened air mixed with a foreign presence.

Albeit the brisk weather in the afternoon air, the innermost of Hyrule castle remained unscathed and uninterested by the cloudburst. Inside the warm, dimly-lit corridors of the castle, servants rushed about like bees in a hive, escorting, decor to the main dining hall. Flashes of scarlet and gold passed by as several maids scurried through the room, draping each ravishing piece of fabric over every window they could find. Flags beautifully designed with the Royal Family's crest, a gold and white eagle soaring over a red-maned lion, had been carefully hung from the marble. ceiling. There were two grand sets of tables and chairs in the hall arranged with the finest silver platters and tableware, ready to use for a noble feast.

A girl, no older than twelve years of age, excitedly pranced into the room. She wore a pink ball gown, slightly wrinkled from excessive movement. Her long hair was a lively blonde, complementary to her round, cerulean eyes.

The girl was none other than the young princess of Hyrule, Zelda Victoria-Anne Nohansen. A child born with a natural sense of bold leadership and intuition, Zelda was extremely sagacious. In point of fact, ever since she could walk and talk, Zelda had participated in official meetings held by the Royal Court of Hyrule. Most people of Hyrule have considered her a prodigy in the making, an exceptional heir after the late queen.

Today there was a change in pace. Instead of her usual schedule of attending lectures and studying, the young princess had the day off to celebrate her birthday with her father.

With a wide grin her face, Zelda plopped down on an empty seat and waited patiently. Not even a whole minute had gone by, and Zelda began fidgeting, swinging her legs back and forth on the chair.  
Father will be here any minute now, Zelda assured herself.

For thirty minutes, the golden-haired child sat waiting alone. If it weren't for the occasional clanking of metal armor as guards surveilled the outer corridors, Zelda would have nodded off.

Finally, a door from the opposite side of the hall opened. Zelda nearly fell out of her chair as she turned to see who had entered the room.

"Your Highness!" a maid, who went by the name of Millie, hustled over to young princess and curtsied. She carried an envelope in her right hand, and with the other, she nervously grasped at the seams of the strawberry-colored pinafore she wore.

"O-oh! Hello, Millie," Zelda greeted, attempting to camouflage the disappointment in her voice. "Have you seen my father anywhere? He was supposed to be here by now..."

A grimace appeared on the maid's face for a brief moment. Quickly, Millie placed the envelope at the edge of the table where Zelda sat at.

"His Majesty sends his apologies," Millie spoke as a wistful smile appeared on her face.  
With a final bow, the maid turned on her heels and exited the room.

Zelda stared down at the letter. She couldn't believe it. It was the one day she had been looking forward to all year, a day where she'd finally spend time with her father, and it had been ruined. Her heart shattered at the thought of what could have possibly been more important than her own special day.

Bitterly, Zelda ripped open the envelope. A letter with her father's beautiful cursive slipped out. She tossed the empty envelope to the side and started to read through the letter:

_"My dearest Zelda,_  
_By the time you set your eyes upon this letter, my carriage will have already left the castle. I apologize for missing this special occasion that means the world to you. However, this brief journey is crucial to Hyrule's safety._  
_Every hundred years or so, the current monarch of Hyrule is to check on the Four Sword's seal that holds a wicked sorcerer. As following tradition, I've gone to check on the seal. My adviser, Agunimu, has volunteered to watch over matters while I am gone. I expect you'll be on your best behaviour._

_One other matter I'd like to mention: I've left a gift in your room that I presume you'll fancy. It was an incredibly rare, yet strange, find at town. The shopkeeper was incredibly reluctant about letting go of that object, even when offered an tremendous amounts. After some immense bargaining, the man finally gave in. Supposedly, that item is an ancient artifact from the faraway land of Termina._

_Nevertheless... Happy Birthday, my precious child. You are Hyrule's cherub, the country's beloved princess whom one day will inherit the throne. Please enjoy the rest of your day."_

Zelda finished looking over the last bit of the letter, feeling somewhat satisfied with the reason of her father's absence.

However, a mere written apology wasn't going to make up for this wasted day; she made a mental note to prepare a rather lengthy rant before her father would arrive. How could he do this to her? On top of that, he'd left her under the care of his creepy advisor, Agunimu! She didn't know if it was his crooked grin or his sneaky personality, the man gave her the chills. However, by some cruel trick by the goddesses, her father couldn't see the same.  
Zelda sighed and stood up. She might as well hurry and see the gift her father left her.

Curiosity clouded her mind as she exited the dinning hall. An artifact from a mysterious and faraway land? With some sharp observation, one could probably find historic information about the foreign land, depending on what kind of object it was. A old scripture book? Maybe a preserved weapon? Or perhaps even a fossil of some kind! The possibilities intrigued the young girl.

Zelda stepped into her room, and the strong aroma of roses greeted her. All around the room, on every shelf and table, were finely wrapped bouquets of roses. She cracked a smile, knowing that it must have been Millie and the rest of her personal maids.

Walking over to her canopy bed, Zelda caught sight of a hastily wrapped package sitting on a pillow. She hopped on the bed, quickly grabbing the package from her pillow. Very delicately, Zelda began to tear open the poorly wrapped package. She went through layer after layer of wrapping paper, until finally-

"...A necklace?" Zelda held up a colorful rope necklace with a large pendant, her face slightly scrunched in disapproval.  
She sighed, leaning into the soft throw-pillows and package papers on her bed. Gingerly, Zelda examined the pendant woven on the center of the necklace. "At least it's sort of pretty."

The pendant, shaped like a crescent moon, was a strange, luminescent gem that was as blue as the morning sky. Squinting, Zelda could make out small symbols scratched into the surface of the pendent. She had no clue what the bizarre markings could have possibly meant, only that they had slight resemblance of the Terminan alphabet.

Three knocks suddenly came from the bedroom door. Slightly opening the door, Millie peered inside.  
"Your Highness? Are you still attending to any of the planned ceremonies today?" Millie inquired, raising her eyebrows.

"I suppose not..." Zelda called back in response, her gaze still focused on the pendant, "I'm not in the mood to do much right now."  
A slightly dejected groan came from the maid, followed by some incoherent whispers.

"I see. Well, if you're not feeling like yourself, you should at least get some rest."  
Honestly, a lengthy nap sounds like a wonderful idea, Zelda thought. She felt the need to hurry and finish through the rest of day.

"Alright. I'll take your idea in consideration. However, if my father should return early, I'd like you to inform me of the news as soon as possible."

"Y-yes, Your Highness..." Millie assured as she gave a stern bow. The maid exited the room, closing the door behind her.

Once Zelda could no longer hear the maid's footsteps, she set the necklace to the side on a shelf. She dusted her bed from the ripped pieces of paper, then slipped her shoes off and changed into a more comfortable gown to sleep in.

Before hurdling herself within the mercy of her bed, Zelda scanned over to the necklace resting on the shelf. She grabbed the necklace, and without thinking, loosely tied it around her neck.  
It'll be a direct reminder for when I wake, Zelda concluded.  
The girl looked down at the pendent of the necklace, the celestial-looking rock reflected her round eyes.

Sliding herself into bed, Zelda wrapped herself in a cocoon of soft sheets.  
With the assistance of rain lightly pattering on her bedroom window, she sauntered instantly into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

As the hour of twilight fell, the rain only seemed to intensify. Strong gales had uprooted dead oak trees and sent them soaring through the air. Streams and lakes were overflowing; the masses of water would only grow wider and wider as the rain continued to beat down on the earth.  
A crack of thunder, loud enough to make the entire province tremble, echoed through the hallways of Hyrule castle.

Zelda's eyes shot open in alarm. She sat up from bed, rubbing her eyes as she tried to focus her visual senses. How long had she been asleep?

Zelda looked down, her attention caught on the necklace she tied on herself earlier. The pendant seemed to give off a brighter vividness than before. She shrugged; there were more important matters to be dealing with.  
If nobody had come to wake her, did that mean her father never returned? Perhaps he ran into some kind of problem!  
The thoughts made Zelda's stomach bubble up with anxiety.

Hopping off her bed, she decided to get dressed. These mysteries weren't going to solve themselves with her just sitting around. She wrapped herself in a silken robe and headed into the dark hallways of the castle.

"Hello?" Zelda called out as she made her way though the murky void.

_This isn't right at all. Where was everyone?_

Usually the corridors would be bustling with servants or have an occasional guard making their rounds, but now there wasn't a single soul in sight.

A streak lightning suddenly flashed. The blinding light lit up the corridor for a split second, revealing a figure standing at the end of the room.  
Zelda froze in place as mental alarms blared in her head.  
"W-who's th-there? Say something, whoever you are!"  
The other end of the hall remained silent.  
Biting the bottom of her lip, Zelda reluctantly began to edge to the opposite side. Her heart thumped louder with every step, a cold chill continuously ran up and down her spine.

"Please, wh-whoever is there," Zelda begged in a hoarse whisper, "Reply to me. S-say something!"

Another brilliant bolt of lightening flashed outside, lighting the castle's corridors once more. Zelda felt her blood freeze, her legs wobbled as they almost gave out.

There was a stone statue of a maid stood in the hall. A look of pure terror was twisted on her round face, her hands covered her head as if cowering from something.

_Millie..._

Zelda muffled a cry as she gazed over at her friend. She stumbled backward, her feet catching on the robe she wore.  
As she steadied herself back on her feet, a voice suddenly roared from behind Zelda.

_**"Agunimu! Help me stop these adversaries!"** _

Zelda felt her heart jump to her throat. She'd recognize that voice anywhere! She broke off into a sprint.  
"Father!" The golden-haired girl bellowed as she ran towards the source of the voice. She passed by more statues as she made her way through the hall: servants, guards, her friends, all turned to stone.

Hearing a loud crash and the scattering of glass, Zelda halted. She scanned over to her left where a door had been left ajar, a dim light flickered from inside.  
As she reached to swing the door open, her chest began to burn. Zelda gasped in pain and looked down to the necklace, more so the pendant, she wore.  
Instead of it's original vibrant blue, the pendant had changed to a glowing amaranthine.

_"Take caution, little princess..."_

Zelda's eyes widened. Did a voice just come from her necklace?

Her thought was abruptly cut off as two gloved hands roughly tugged her arm, dragging her inside the room.  
Zelda let out a small yelp as whoever grabbed her threw her to the ground. She landed on a pair of worn boots and was quickly scooped up by a gentle pair of arms.

"Z-zelda!? What in Din's blazes are you doing here?"  
Zelda peered up at her father's worried eyes. The girl wrapped her arms around her father's neck and muffled a sob.

"F-father... I'm so glad you're fine," Zelda hiccupped as she tried calming herself, "I th-thought something horrible might have happened to you, l-like everyone else."

"No, no, darling. I'm quite alright. Fit as a fiddle," her father reassured her with a small smile. Zelda wanted to take his word, but couldn't. She knew when her father was lying.

Agunimu, who had been clutching over a fresh wound on his right arm, muttered a few words under his breath. A small wisp of red smoke circled around his arm and he let out a sigh of relief.  
"Your Majesty, is the princess in need of any medical attention? It would be best if all wounds are treated before we move to our designated area..."

"She's fine, Agunimu. We need to move out as soon as possible before those dastards come back," the king set Zelda down and unsheathed a dagger. "Right now, Zelda is our main priority. She should have left the castle earlier, but I suppose something must have happened to her escorts."

A dark chuckle came from the other side of the room.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we still have business to attend to." A silhouette came out of shadows as if appearing out of thin air. The assailant strutted closer, bringing to light their appearance.  
A female of indeterminable age, clad completely in black armour, stepped towards Zelda and her father with a drawn blade. Her short raven-colored hair curtained over one of her gleaming scarlet eyes.

"Being of shadow, I warn you: _stay away from us_ ," the king threatened.

The girl smirked. "I'm sure once you find out what's in for you, you'll be begging me for your demise," the girl's red eyes trailed over to Zelda, "Especially you, princess."

"You leave my daughter alone!" The king thundered as he pointed his dagger towards the girl.

" _Kali... That's enough of your teasing."_ Another voice, one as soft as a gust of morning air, echoed through the room. A cloaked figure stepped from behind the girl and pulled down their hood, revealing a young man. His unnaturally pale skin clashed with his ruby red eyes, similar to his accomplice's. Long locks of lavender hair fell around his slender face, giving him a phantasmagoric appearance.

"Vaati," Zelda's father panted in shock. "N-no... H-how did-"

"-I escape? I'll have to thank you for that. A fool like you wouldn't have noticed the simple unbinding charm that had been casted upon you. Once you were close enough, my bounds to that blasted sword were severed."  
The king stood stunned, all words at a loss.

Vaati sauntered near Zelda and bowed. Behind her, Zelda could feel her father tense up.  
"Calm yourself, old man. I do not intend to harm the princess. I just need-"

"You keep your filthy hands away from her," Zelda's father growled. The king looked over to Agunimu, who had been silently observing their current situation.  
"Agunimu, ready yourself," the king whispered. The old sorcerer nodded, saying a few more words under his breath as he began to cast another spell. Swatting his hand, Agunimu sent a flaming ball of magic towards Vaati.

**"Predictable,"** the shadow next to Vaati laughed. At a blinding speed, Kali blocked the ball of magic using her armor as a shield, then shot off towards Agunimu. Before he could react, Kali slammed the handle of her blade to Agunimu's face.  
A sickening crunch rang in the room, followed by a groan of pain. The old sorcerer fell to the ground, flat on his face.

At the sight of Agunimu's unconscious body, the king decided to act. He charged at Vaati with his dagger.

_"To stone with you,"_ Vaati whispered into the air and lightly flicked one of his wrists. A powerful gale swept over the king, freezing him on the spot. The king abruptly clutched his stomach, gasping for air.

"Father!?" Zelda sprinted over to the king's side, "Fa-father, what ails you?"  
Slowly, the king's entire being began to fade to an alabaster grey. He gave a painful smile as he attempted to raise a shaky hand towards Zelda.  
Then he stopped, and the curse took full hold of him. He no longer moved, no longer breathed.

"Fa... F-Father..." Zelda managed to choke out. She didn't try to hold back the warm tears that had been welling in her eyes, she couldn't.  
Thoughts swirled around her head at dizzying speeds, trying to comprehend what had just taken place.

_No... No! This can't be happening!_

"Princess," Vaati spoke in a low voice as he gently grabbed the sobbing child's arm, "Everything will be alright in due time..."

"What do you mean everything will be alright," Zelda shook Vaati's arm away, raising her voice, "Look at you've done, you... Y-You... _You pasty, wretched Moblin!_ "

Vaati raised his eyebrows at her outburst.  
"Now, princess..."

" **NO.** " Zelda snarled. She backed behind the stone statue of her father.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a window with shattered pane. So that's what had been broken earlier...

"You need to quickly escape, little princess."

Zelda nearly jumped out of her skin. That mysterious voice again!  
Whoever the voice was, they were right. She needed to leave. Anywhere was better than here.  
It would be a leap of faith, jumping out of the window. Right outside was a narrow moat that led to Lake Hylia, and the chances of her landing in a section of water clear of sharp rocks was very slim.  
But she at least had to try.  
Vaati cocked his head to the side and stared at Zelda. The princess bit the inside of her cheek nervously.  
Had he already figured out what she had planned?

Here goes nothing, Zelda mentally crossed her fingers.

Without warning, the princess launched herself to the broken window. She slammed her shoulder through the remaining pieces of glass, and her stomach lurched as she felt the weight under her disappear.  
The pale man reached out and yelled something at her, but his words were lost in the storm's ferocious winds.

Goddesses, did she hope there wasn't any rocks.

Time seemed to slow.  
Frigid water quickly enveloped her, and her skin began to burn from the intense cold. Zelda tried to make her way towards the surface, but the heavy attire she wore made it impossible to lift up her arms and kick her legs. The current continued relentlessly to pull her down farther into the murky depths, and her lungs began to scream for air.  
Her vision started to dim into darkness, but before she lost all sensibility, Zelda could've sworn she felt something tug at her arm.

 


End file.
